TDK: La naturaleza de las cosas
by AmberAkatsuki
Summary: Dos años después de DK Joker escapa de Arkham, batman investiga una misteriosa serie de raros asesinatos y la historia de Harley Quinn y el Joker. JXHQ (nolanverse), nuevo ep.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto se desarrolla mayormente alrededor de dos años después de TDK y podemos decir que es una mezcla con TAS pero me he tomado muchas libertades con los personajes, tantas como se tomaron con la tercera parte con la que puede terminar guardando muchas similitudes así que ignoren la tercera :P**

 **.**

 **.**

Una pequeña figura que no podía ser más que un niño avanzaba lentamente por una calle dejando pisadas en la espesa nieve, a su alrededor habían escombros por todos lados, los incendios y las explosiones que derrumbaron los edificios se habían apagado hace mucho. La nieve caía suavemente por una vez y aun así era tan difícil poner un pie frente al otro, el cansancio y el frio que ya no pudo soportar hicieron sus pasos tambaleantes hasta que fue deteniéndose, no había un ruido salvo por el viento arrastrando los copos, su cuerpo finalmente no pudo más y se colapsó sobre sus rodillas. Después de un momento trato de ponerse en pie, lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta, este era el final, lo único que quería era dormir. Unos entrecerrados ojos claros contemplaron el cielo oscurecido por las gruesas nubes.

.

.

 **TDK: Arkham/La naturaleza de las cosas.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una cinta amarilla acordonaba casi todo la primera planta de un almacén en uno de tantos barrios bajos de Gotham; de una de las patrullas estacionadas en torno al edificio salió James Gordon, inmediatamente uno de los detectives se le acerco y lo saludo

"comisionado, señor"

Gordon asintió pero empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la conmoción. Fue directo al grano "qué tenemos aquí detective?"

"uhm, señor, los encontraron a eso de las 6 esta mañana, hay tres cuerpos y tienen las mismas señales que hemos encontrado en los otros"

Gordon se acercó a donde estaban guardando los cuerpos en bolsas

El cuerpo tenia sangre saliendo de su nariz y de sus ojos y las más extrañas marcas eran venas azules saltando del área circundando sus ojos, bajando un poco por las mejillas.

"Esta vez son mucho más evidentes, no fueron tan distinguibles en los demás." mencionó Gordon haciendo un gesto de disgusto en una esquina de la boca "con estos son una veintena de cuerpos" volvió al detective "cuál es la causa de la muerte esta vez?"

"A este tiene que verlo el forense" dijo el tipo viendo unas pocas notas en una libreta "tenía las extremidades en raras posiciones cuando lo hallaron, una pierna dislocada. Los otros dos...uno de ellos asfixia el otro tiene una herida de bala en el pecho."

"Señor!" dijo un patrullero que se escurrió hacia Gordon "Hallaron a alguien arriba, parece intoxicado, lo trae-"

El estruendoso choque de un cuerpo estrellándose contra el asfalto los interrumpió, un charco de sangre empezó a acumularse. "SALTO! EL MALDITO SALTO!" se oyó en la radio.

"Demonios!" exclamó Gordon más por sobresalto. Alguien más alrededor dejo ir un grito.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad, una solitaria isla en el mar que la mayoría de la gente trataba de olvidar se levantaban las imponentes edificaciones de Arkham. Un guardia se movía de celda en celda viendo tras la pequeña abertura de vidrio reforzado en las puertas de metal y llevando a los pacientes su primera comida del día a través de un compartimiento de seguridad.

El guardia se detuvo en seco al ver por la ventanilla del paciente 7904, estaba vacía, la celda estaba vacía. El chico empezó a sudar y corrió a activar la alarma, el joker no estaba.

* * *

Esa noche Gordon se paraba junto al reflector en el techo de la estación, aun si ya no lo encendía desde el asunto involucrando a Harvie este seguía siendo el lugar donde se reunían, si, en las narices de las autoridades que se suponía lo traerían ante la justicia, lo cierto era que aunque el murciélago siempre había sido un fugitivo ahora el resto del cuerpo seguramente no sería tan amable.

Él vio hacia la maravillosa vista de la ciudad, su ciudad, Gotham dormitaba envuelta en luces, se formaba una fina capa blanca que cubría todo, una de las primeras nevadas del que seguramente sería un gélido invierno como habían tantos.

Un ruido le alertó de la presencia de su invitado, él nunca hacia ruido a menos que quisiera indicarle su llegada.

"Hallamos más cuerpos hoy" Dijo Gordon sin voltear o moverse de su sitio observando la ciudad. "aún no hay nada que podamos decirte que no sepas; aparece uno aquí, un par allá, nadie lo nota"

"quien sea es cuidadoso, ¿has conseguido muestras?"

"como siempre"

El comisionado se dio la vuelta preocupación en su expresión "Tenemos otro problema como ya debes saber, está en las noticias"

El oscuro vigilante contesto "El joker escapo de Arkham" guardó silencio un momento y entonces dijo "Han sido más de dos años, honestamente me sorprende que no ocurriera antes"

"Si," la resignación se hizo notar en su tono "pasaría tarde o temprano. Esta mañana, a primera hora del día encontraron su celda vacía, aun no tienen idea de cómo salió" vio un lado antes de soltar con leve exasperación "Pudo haberse ido en cualquier momento entre el apagado de las luces y la mañana siguiente. Mis muchachos lo están buscando ya, pero si es como la última vez…no es un asunto que podamos manejar."

"Me encargaré"

"Espera!" dijo casi alcanzándole con la mano, si lo perdía de vista podía desvanecerse en el aire, el enmascarado lo vio con extrañeza y no dio signo de querer esfumarse de repente. El comisionado se movió un paso atrás "hay algo más, alguien desapareció" él le ofreció un expediente. La fotografía de una mujer rubia con una solapa de Arkham "Ella es su psiquiatra, uno de ellos, dicen que lo estuvo tratando unos dieciocho meses"

"Estaba en asilo durante la noche?"

Gordon sacudió la cabeza "no, ninguna cámara la captó, nos comentaron que era un domingo y nunca interrumpía su día libre además hubiera sido aún más difícil salir sin ser notado llevando un rehén."

"Sino fue incidental…"

"él fue a buscarla" dijo asintiendo "su familia está convencida de que algo le ha sucedido"

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, si el joker la tiene deber ser con un propósito, el secuestro no es exactamente su negocio"

Gordon vio a sus zapatos "encuéntrala, yo tengo una hija también" él se movió con intranquilidad "yo no quiero tener que dar esas noticias a su padre"

El caballero oscuro vio a la imagen en el expediente, era realmente muy joven para ser un doctor.

* * *

 _1 año, 10 meses antes_

Nevaba en Gotham esa oscurecida mañana el día antes de navidad, los laberinticos pasillos de arkham estaban casi desiertos, como durante las noches cuando solo los guardias daban sus rondas, silencioso como las pocas veces que no había nadie gritando o murmurando delusiones antes por supuesto de que alguien lo sedara.

Joker no tenía que preocuparse del ruido, lo habían llevado a una zona aislada con solo unos cuantos pacientes más en las celdas cercanas. Él no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado, cuando lo trajeron la primera vez se aseguraron que no pudiera ver, las instalaciones realmente eran de máxima seguridad en eso tenía que darles crédito; escapar no era imposible solo más difícil de lo que había anticipado, de momento sus pensamientos fueron a asuntos más banales en la rutina matutina.

Hoy era un lunes, si, ahora era sencillo saber las fechas una vez pudo recuperar la percepción del tiempo, cuando estaba afuera aterrorizando a Gotham y sus inocentes ciudadanos sentía esta absoluta claridad pero aquí en Arkham era una batalla por mantenerse cuerdo, aquí realmente sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, bueno, eso había sido antes, ahora habían cambiado las combinaciones en el coctel de medicamentos y sedantes con que lo mantenían desorientado.

El guardia hizo pasar su desayuno a su celda, él tomó la bandeja e inhaló, hoy era lunes, la comida era buena los lunes aún si sus cubiertos estaban hechos del más blando material imaginable, a veces estaba tentado a comer de la bandeja pero ya era bastante estar encerrado para comer como un perro.

Los lunes sin embargo, eran de esos días en los que se reunía con Jeremiah Arkham ni más ni menos y su leal sequito de loqueros, o al menos así solía ser; después de un corto tiempo Jerry fue el único que se quedó con él. Joker dio un contento suspiro la gente tendía a reaccionar tan mal a su brillante personalidad, habían pocas cosas tan satisfactorias como ver las expresiones en sus rostros cuando finalmente se rendían, aunque no siempre era el caso, hubo un tipo que trato de lanzarse hacía él, uno de los guardias tuvo que sacarlo mientras gritaba; esa gente debería estar encerrada. Joker soltó una risa corta y baja a su propio chiste.

Jerry era diferente, el tipo era duro y listo, a él casi le agradaba, casi de no ser por los incesantes esfuerzos del doctor por hacer su estancia un infierno. Dos veces por semana tenía que ver a Jerry para lo que sea que tuviera planeado, al principio hacia muchas preguntas todo el tiempo, y él respondía con las más ingeniosas, torcidas mentiras; el doctor nunca dio señales de creer nada. Después Jerry parecía haberse cansado de sus respuestas y dejo de preguntar, solo inquiría sobre su estado de salud, como se sentía y esas cosas.

Así pues después del desayuno Joker fue puesto en una camisa de fuerza y una vez más escoltado por cuatro guardias hasta la habitación con el gran espejo falso desde donde monitoreaban todo lo que ocurría, habían cámaras y no se molestaron en ocultarlo, grababan sus conversaciones y se lo hicieron saber por accidente o agrede.

Los guardias lo sentaron en una silla al extremo de una mesa, dos salieron del cuarto. Siempre habían dos cuando el doctor entraba y luego salían y esperaban cerca a que accionaran un botón en caso de que tuvieran que entrar.

Él sintió una de esas malditas migrañas venir, no dio evidencia del dolor que le estaba partiendo la cabeza en dos, de cualquier manera solo duraban un par de minutos así que solo bajó la cabeza y llevó sus dedos al punto entre su nariz y su frente frunciendo mientras pasaba, cerró los ojos. Para ahora Jerry seguro estaba parado en el cuarto observando antes de soltar la pregunta, sintiendo el dolor desvanecerse volvió a Jerry.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y parpadeo un par de veces, este no era Jerry; era una chica, una chica rubia con brillantes ojos azules sonriendo levemente; piel cremosa contrastando con el rojo oscuro en sus labios, tenía el pelo recogido en un moño del que algunos mechones caían en su frente, llevaba una bata blanca sobre la ropa, una larga falda negra, botas altas.

Él sintió una ola irracional de nervios atravesarle _"Demonios! Espabila hombre! te han tenido demasiado tiempo aquí"_ calmándose frunció en disgusto e incredulidad, era una maldita muñeca, le habían enviado una muñeca.

"Recuerde, si intenta cualquier cosa solo tiene que presionar el botón y estaremos aquí en seguida." Le dijo a la chica uno de los guardias, ella asintió y ellos salieron cerrando la puerta.

Ella se sentó frente a él que le seguía viendo con extrañeza "buenos días" le saludo la perfecta descripción de pulcritud.

"Qué se supone que eres tú?" la sonrisa de la chica se deslizó un milímetro y un instante su mirada se desvió a sus zapatos "soy tu nuevo doctor, uhm, el doctor Arkham sigue estando a cargo de tu caso pero ha decidido distribuir tu tiempo. De ahora en adelante tendrás una sesión a la semana con él y otra conmigo"

Jerry era un tipo de muchos recursos, pensó Joker con admiración. Eso era una gran movida, una muñeca que no rompería ni un plato, más débil, más joven y que usó un término tan general como _doctor_ para referirse a sí misma; esperaban que fuera más fácil confiar en una mujer o se apoyaban en la creencia de que estaría más dispuesto a hablarle porque eso es lo que un sujeto normal haría. Él no era un sujeto normal.

"Tiene que ser una broma" Una risita se le escapó, una risa autentica que se fue volviendo más ruidosa. La chica arqueo una ceja antes que una curiosa mueca de resignación se dibujara en su rostro "por qué es tan divertido?" pregunto sin una onza de enojo.

¿Cómo podía no verlo? La idea era hilarante. "Bueno, ah, tu, tu pareces una porrista"

Ella sacó unos lentes de su bolsillo, lentes delicados, no muy gruesos, tenían aumento para dejarle leer, abrió el archivo y pasando un par de hojas leyó "No debería tener que disculparme por mi apariencia" estaba citando algo que dijo en una sesión.

Él volvió hacia el vidrio "Tú le dijiste que mencionara eso?" Joker sabía con total certeza que Arkham observaba sus sesiones con cualquier otro loquero y que sino estaba tras el vidrio ese día pues vería la grabación, él vio a la chica rápidamente antes de volver sus ojos al falso espejo. Nah, Jerry absolutamente estaba allá, tenía que ver esto.

"Bien entonces," dijo ella con un suspiro "de cualquier manera lo más posible es que solo tengamos unas cuantas sesiones y eso será todo." La ligereza con la que lo decía era un poco peculiar, la ligereza con la que hablaba en general era peculiar.

"por qué es eso?"

Ella puso sus codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos sobre el archivo "Él cree que es suficiente tiempo para darle una opinión"

Él elevó las cejas "Eso fue lo que le dijiste?" preguntó en voz alta al espejo "Dime, ¿quién eres tú para que él necesite tu opinión?"

"Suena como si le tuvieras en alta estima" observó con un golpe de sorpresa en su tono.

Joker sonrió simplemente " **Él** se tiene en alta estima" la chica ensanchó su sonrisa, talvez era cierto.

Joker dirigió su mirada al techo haciendo como que pensaba mientras mojaba sus labios "Diría que tiene poderosas tendencias narcisistas y un complejo de héroe, además es controlador y obsesivo"

"Interesante diagnostico" murmuró la chica.

Él se guio adelante en su silla; le vio a los ojos, repentinamente serio diciendo lentamente "Él es muy egocéntrico para que le importe la opinión de alguien más así que sea lo que sea que estás haciendo aquí no es eso." Ella parpadeo.

Tras un momento él se sentó hacia atrás de nuevo, su tono perdió su intensidad "a no ser claro que se halla dado por vencido"

Vio otra vez al espejo "Eso es imposible aunque, este sujeto se pasa las fiestas en un manicomio" rio por lo bajo "digo, es el jefe podría ausentarse si quisiera, su familia no debe sentirse muy apreciada."

"Eso te molesta?" ella hizo una de esas preguntas de loquero pero con más interés que el que los doctores solían poner al inquirir algo, curiosidad. Debía ser un principiante para dejar ver eso.

"No creo, pero oye, soy un chico considerado. Ahora tu…uh, estas pasando la víspera de navidad en un asilo porque él lo ha querido así ¿no tienes una familia esperándote?"

Ella movió su mirada ligeramente al espejo, estaba pidiendo permiso para responder "si la tengo"

"no les molesta?"

La mayor parte de las respuestas le llevarían a darle demasiada información así que simplemente dijo "no" era cierto también, aunque esto le conducía a un razonamiento malicioso

"Oops" Él elevó sus cejas "Deben ser muy fríos" él busco una reacción rápidamente porque solo estaba empezando con esto pero antes la chica lo interrumpió

"Crees que debería rendirse?" no preguntó con prisa ni con la severidad que pedía no se saliera del tema, quizás porque no se sentía incomoda con el asunto así que él pensó dejarlo, paso a su lista mental de _usar después_.

"Debería" concordó "y espero que sea tu _opinión_ también"

Otra vez, él realmente no creía que ella importara para nada "No sería la primera sabes, has tenido otros doctores antes" bajo sus ojos a la hoja de papel "sobre una docena…"

"Ellos eran divertidos" dijo como recordando algo placentero, su voz ligera "pero él los trataba como sus estudiantes" hizo una mueca de asco simulado "sin importar que tan viejos fueran"

"…en solo seis meses…" continuó ella pasando las hojas "aun…algunos escribieron mucho sobre ti" su tono era casi divertido.

"Sin duda alabando mi creatividad" dijo en un tono bastante autentico de orgullo.

"De hecho, si" ella asintió lentamente sin apartar la vista del papel. Él se acercó sentándose más a la mesa, tanto como podía y entrecerró un ojo como acentuando la curiosidad de su voz "Qué escribieron? Esta ahí o no?"

Ella alzó la vista al movimiento "crees que esto es tu archivo?!" ella dijo casi con humor "es más…un índice!" había un tinte suave a enojo. Él estaba bastante complacido con la idea, se habría dado a sí mismo una palmadita en la espalda, por supuesto que todos los artistas tomaban crédito por su trabajo, era natural.

"Francamente no he terminado de leerlo" ella lo vio por un par de segundos como pensando en algo "sus ideas son bastante diversas de cualquier manera, contradictorias"

Cuando la gente lo miraba no podían evitar fijar toda su atención en las cicatrices, ella no lo hacía pero tampoco evitaba mirarlo a los ojos; fue entonces que la voz de la chica se volvió ruido de fondo y él le observó atentamente, como si pasara en cámara lenta; su respiración era firme y su voz no temblaba al hablar ¿por qué? ¿por qué estaba tan calmada?

Si quiera rastro de la desesperación que esa docena de doctores tenía por salir del cuarto, esa que tanto se esforzaban por disfrazar; si ella tenía miedo, era increíblemente buena ocultándolo.

Esto de 'consigue una distracción' les daba resultado pensó él, en otro caso lo habría sabido inmediatamente.

"Talvez estas tratando de conseguir un record" él salió de su concentración con sus palabras.

"Cómo voy? He pasado la marca?" su sonrisa era ancha y en verdad las cicatrices tenían su efecto para hacerla parecer aún más ancha.

"Ya la pasaste, especialmente porque no fueron realmente seis meses, ¿verdad?" ella tomó un aliento "no ha habido ninguno en meses, has pasado el tiempo bajo una pesada medicación, poco menos que inconsciente" ¿se burlaba de él? lo decía como hablando del clima.

"fuiste ingresado el 5 de junio, después que el juez falló Black Gate no era apropiada para ti, tu abogado alego era un caso de demencia y se le concedió."

A él le afecto el comentario, su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Por la forma en la que su mandíbula se cerraba con fuerza supo que estaba enojado, le irritaba el asunto del juicio.

"Eras mucho más cooperativo cuando evaluaron tu competencia en ese entonces, ¿no querías ser enviado a un asilo? ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida? Si te hubieran declarado sano podrían haberte ejecutado, es lo que todos querían a fin de cuentas."

"sabes?" dijo en una voz oscura "Talvez eres un señuelo"

"qué?"

"Quizás solo quieren documentar mi trabajo, quieren que te mate frente a las cámaras" de repente él se puso de pie, de alguna manera había zafado una de sus manos, se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas en su dirección. Ella ensanchó sus ojos, él se detuvo forcejeando furiosamente con las cadenas en su intento pero no pudo hacer más. Ella se le quedó viendo, como si sus pensamientos pausaran pero entonces solo se sentó con la espalada apoyada en la silla.

Él estaba tratando de asustarla, el hecho es que aunque estaba enojado no tenía intención de tratar algo tan drástico, su ira fue mayormente una actuación y cuando la expresión de su nuevo doctor se deshizo en una mucho más suave supo que ella no se la había tragado o confiaba en que no podría soltarse.

En ese momento 3 guardias irrumpieron en el cuarto y lo sedaron. Ella no tuvo que presionar el botón, al otro lado del espejo alguien lo había hecho. Mientras lo arrastraban fuera de la habitación pudo darle un último vistazo, ella sonreía anchamente, puro contento en sus ojos ¡¿por qué diablos estaba tan contenta?!

* * *

Mas tarde ese día el Dr. Arkham y Harleen estaban fuera del edificio, junto a un auto. Él era un hombre con el pelo cano y una espesa barba blanca corta casi a ras; abrió la puerta del conductor y ella la otra pero antes de entrar él apoyó su mano sobre el auto y dijo "Peor Hanuka nunca?"

Ella sonrió, hoy realmente estaba de buen humor "Para nada, no entra ni el top 5"

.

.

 **Notas:**

 **Harley es ofensivamente inteligente:** Yo sé que a los más hard core les molestan las versiones donde no es suficientemente tonta pero recordemos que está hecho al estilo de dark knight y este joker es mucho más listo que el de la serie así que traté de hacer una transformación equivalente. Mi Harley favorita es como una niña pero creo que no va muy bien con dark knight

 **Opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios y quejas son bienvenidas**

 **Dejen reviews, prometo no acosarles con pms además si nadie lee esto pues no hay punto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues que sepan que posteo esto porque alguien me mando un review/pm, había pensado solo actualizar la versión en ingles (perfil) U.U**

 **A mi entender la gente en español no suele leer comics solo mangas y yo normalmente sigo ese patrón solo que para las cosas relacionadas a batman hago una excepción. xP**

 **Estoy tratando de hacer un mutante aquí, una mezcla de ciertas cosas de los comics pero más un traslado de la serie animada al universo de Dark Knight con ciertas distorsiones a pedido del cliente (que soy yo xDDD)**

 **.**

 **.**

En los días que siguieron vio poco a Jerry, en su lugar otros tres doctores lo visitaron, dos hombres y una mujer pasando sus 40s; se sentía como si los fantasmas de la navidad habían llegado tarde este año, él dio una risita a la imagen mental…santa y sus duendes.

Al parecer ahora estaban probando demografías con él para ver si alguien conseguía sacarle algo pero para el final de la semana joker había acabado con tres de tres. Aun pensaba a menudo sobre el doc porrista, después de volver a su celda se percató de que no le había dicho su nombre, extraña mujer; en aquel momento en que notó que sus reacciones eran raras tuvo la más disgustante sensación de estar cayendo en una trampa y como regla, si tenía una, evitaba ponerse en situaciones donde sus contrincantes tenían todas las cartas, aquí pasaba algo así que se puso a la defensa; un pequeño acto que nunca fallaba en engañar a analistas y pobres diablos callejeros por igual asustaría al doc o por lo menos lo sacaría de lo que sea que Jerry le había preparado.

Trato de conseguir algo sobre la chica, aquí los guardias estaban descartados como fuente así que preguntó a los pacientes en las celdas cercanas, no los dejaban interactuar libremente y nunca salían de sus celdas; fue inútil, la mayoría estaban delirando o muy drogados o ambas.

Era lunes de nuevo, hoy era el turno de esa chica una vez más; su cerebro busco por todos los detalles, tratando de colectar cualquier información sobre esta persona.

La ropa que usaba no tenía mucha clase aunque no era seguro andar por ahí con esa pinta en los narrows, al contrario del Dr. Arkham que tenía un gran gusto para los trajes, eso tenía que admitirlo. Ella parecía no poner mucho esfuerzo en su apariencia, talvez intentaba verse menos fuera de lugar en un asilo. Él supuso que no funcionaba demasiado bien, ella saltaba a la vista.

Sonreía mucho, Joker se preguntó si era como esas personas que esconden todo tras una sonrisa, la sonrisa social, educada y falsa que los hacía ver como enfermos de Parkinson. Hipócritas, él los detestaba aunque ella lo hacía parecer natural, merecía puntos por eso.

El sonido dela puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos. Como eligiendo un papel, decidió su 'motivación', había perdido los estribos y tratado de matarla en la sesión anterior.

* * *

Sentados de nuevo uno frente al otro en el cuarto del reloj y luego de que ella lo saludara el doc porrista no volvió a articular palabra, ni él lo hizo desde que entró.

Él esperó, observando sin apartar la vista de la chica por más de un par de segundos, la miraba con el más leve fruncido, ella parecía estar imitándolo, viéndolo también pero su expresión era más serena.

"que pasa doc? ¿Te han comido la lengua?" pronunció en una voz maliciosa sin cambiar mucho de postura.

"no pensé que quisieras hablarme justo ahora" dijo simplemente aunque se sentía feliz de que esta vez tuviera toda su atención y no se había dirigido al Dr. Arkham, lástima que era el objeto de su no tan silenciosa ira, oh bueno, era un comienzo.

"y por qué crees eso?" preguntó con un tono exagerado que simulaba extrañeza "Oh, ¿por lo de la última vez? Solo estaba tratando de complacer al público, si es sangre lo que quieren ver…"

"y tú… ¿quieres matarme?" preguntó con tranquilidad y él se detuvo a sí mismo para no fruncir o dejar que su sorpresa se mostrara. No es que un loquero no preguntara esa clase de cosas pero nadie era tan estúpido para preguntarle a él.

"y tú ¿quieres morir?" preguntó simulando exageradamente sus gestos, si estuviera desatado seguro estaría moviendo los brazos de acá para allá "porque suena como eso."

Ella hizo una mueca y él arqueo una ceja, ¿estaba suprimiendo una risa? "Es tu estado de ánimo, sean correctos o no son sentimientos al fin y al cabo"

"Hay mucho que se puede hacer sin matarte"

"Si, pero no es tu estilo, no es lo que tú haces" explicó simplemente, ligero y como un hecho.

"Como pueden estar seguros de eso? Uh, los cuerpos? Cómo pueden saber que no hay más?"

Ella movió la cabeza lentamente asintiendo en alguna forma parecía meditativa "es verdad, seguramente hay más que la policía no ha encontrado o que no han relacionado contigo." Tras un momento dijo como si sugiriera `oye, quieres hacer algo?` "No quieres tomar el crédito?"

Sus ojos se ensancharon milímetros al escuchar la pregunta y darse cuenta por qué querría saber sobre otras víctimas. Habían varias razones, la primera era que podían seguir el rastro de cuerpos directo al principio, antes de ser Joker, esa era probable; la segunda es que querían darle paz a las familias, esa era ridícula y la tercera, querían estadísticas. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó de un lado, le habían conducido a esto los bastardos.

"Quieres una lista?" preguntó sin humor pero sin mucha seriedad.

"me la darías?"

"solo pregunté si la querías" Ella hizo un esfuerzo por no suspirar. Sus primeros crímenes casi con certeza tenían motivos menos elevados que su filosofía, más elementales…

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" preguntó solo para escuchar cómo respondía.

Ella humedeció sus labios "Records, estamos haciendo una recopilación y ayudaría a que fuera más completa"

Él rio por lo bajo "¿Es cierto eso doc?" ella no lo dijo como un niño atrapado con la mano en el tazón de las galletas pero si parecía una excusa

"Si lo es" esa voz que sonaba como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo puesta en su sitio de nuevo "además es normal que quiera saber más sobre las cosas que haces, pensaría que estabas acostumbrado a esta clase de preguntas"

Él volvió levemente al espejo, aunque no dijo nada. En su vista periférica él le vio sonreír con ese gesto que era resignación.

Ella no habló por un momento, no había prisa y en su marcador las cosas no iban demasiado mal, así que ella había fallado, pero también averiguo algo, él no quería el crédito y para alguien como el Joker tenía que haber una razón importante tras esto. Significaba que en efecto era posible descubrir su identidad siguiendo sus crímenes y que él estaba decidido a proteger esa identidad o que de cualquier manera había algo allá que no quería que supieran. Era mejor dejar el asunto por ahora.

Su mirada bajó apenas como considerando "Creo que escuché algo sobre archivos que la policía envió para que te los mostraran, son casi crímenes no resueltos alrededor del tiempo en que apareciste en Gotham, ellos querían saber si te adjudicabas alguno, pero entonces tu tratamiento lo hacía difícil y el Dr. Arkham no tuvo la oportunidad."

Esos sobre todo eran las cosas que el Joker como su nueva persona había hecho, nada que ocultar. Él seguía sin reaccionar del todo.

Ella frunció "Son muchos y creo que es imposible que hayas cometido la mayoría" dijo levantando un hombro "sabes cómo es la gente cuando están asustados, de pronto si perdían la billetera es que estabas detrás."

Él sonrió una risa que no escapó, le gustaba eso, un poco más y los niños revisarían bajo la cama, El Joker podría matarlos mientras dormían!

"Uh, ha pasado una semana ¿ya sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" repitió sin pista.

Él rodo los ojos "¿por qué estás aquí?" Joker en realidad ya no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando exactamente, esta no era cualquier persona, pero molestarla parecía más fácil siguiendo esta dirección

"Ya te lo dije antes"

"Por qué _realmente_ estas aquí?"

"Yo _realmente_ debo darle una segunda opinión al Dr. Arkham" sonaba bastante sincera aunque igual podía estar equivocada.

Ellos se embarcaron momentáneamente en otro concurso de miradas

"Vamos a ver, doc ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas aquí?"

Ella suspiró "siento que toda mi vida"

Él sonrió, vaya una respuesta "Bien, así que ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Suficiente para votar y menos de 30" él arqueo una ceja, raro, ahora si sentía que la chica se robaba su número.

"Yo diría que casi eres una estudiante" sus ojos vieron a un lado un momento "uh, más una porrista aunque" corrigió "y cuantos de tus felices pacientes han sido curados?"

"curados?!" ella no pudo evitar dejar ir la exclamación ante semejante noción "Supongo que sé lo que quieres decir, no han sido muchos, pero eso no depende de- "

"EXACTO! Ahora pregúntate ¿cómo es posible que estés hablando conmigo?"

Ella abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada. "Yo no sé tú, pero a mí empieza a preocuparme la calidad de mi _ayuda profesional_ " tanto deleite en su voz hizo perder la malicia del comentario. Ella lo vio y su expresión no tenía precio. No importaba si era la hija de Freud o su reencarnación todavía podía sacar diversión de todo esto.

Su voz no llevaba sobresalto ni desesperación pero si parecía apenada "Te aseguro que nadie se quejaría de la decisión."

"Oh si? ¿No les hace hervir la sangre? ¿Que una niña se cuele en un caso tan…notorio como este?"

"No, pero odian que un chico la mitad de su edad los haga parecer idiotas."

Él se detuvo un segundo, podías ver el segundo donde su oscura expresión se disolvía y antes que se desquebrajara lo cubrió tras una risa escandalosa, no podíamos arruinar el efecto con una sonrisa autentica, o sí?

"Es una obligación moral" dijo de corazón cuando su risa fue muriendo dejando solo ese ensanchado gesto.

Él vio al espejo "¿Es por eso que consigo una rubia tonta por doctor?"

Ella estrechó los ojos y si las miradas mataran…Diablos! Esos ojos podían ser asesinos. Él parpadeo una vez. Así que podía hablar de la proximidad de su muerte sin hacer tanto como fruncir pero te haría pedazos por llamarla tonta. Él apenas abrió un poco la boca en el júbilo de su descubrimiento pero se calló.

"Tanta prisa por saber mi nombre y no se molestan en presentarse" Dijo encontrando sus ojos. De los tres que le visitaron esa semana uno mencionó su nombre y especialidad los otros dos no lo hicieron

Eso consiguió una reacción, de nuevo una que Joker no esperaba.

Por alguna razón le hizo morder su labio inferior y ver abajo a sus manos; él no pudo evitar verle con una mínima sorpresa y luego la intensidad con la que tratas de leer algo ininteligible.

Entonces ella sonrió como disculpándose "Yo…no puedo darte información concreta sobre mi vida fuera del asilo, en realidad nada sobre mí"

"Tu nombre?!" pregunto extrañado _"seriamente?"_

"Lo siento, esas son las reglas" entonces firmemente "te digo mi nombre y se acabó, estoy fuera" si, hablaba en serio.

"Por qué podría ser eso?" dijo con auténtica curiosidad.

"Hemos pensado que sería mejor así" sumó como un segundo pensamiento "yo creo que por lo menos podría darte mi apellido pero el Dr. Arkham no lo considera negociable."

"No es extraño si recuerdas lo que pasó con los otros." Así que por eso ella evitaba responder directamente a las preguntas, reformulaba las respuestas para que no revelaran suficiente para romper las reglas.

Sea como sea no iban a ganar una gran ventaja, sus doctores tenían que hablarle todo el tiempo de cualquier manera.

Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza en incredulidad "¿Evitará que el trabajo los siga a casa?" su tono goteaba mofa "Acaso ¿Los hará sentir seguros?"

"Talvez solo quieren prevenir que otro incidente como lo del Dr. Johnson se repita" dijo la chica como si le explicara algo a un amigo. "No se supone que ataquemos a los pacientes" Hablaba del tipo que sacaron a rastras "Si hubiera tenido algo más parecido a un arma a mano…hasta podríamos decir que es…en el interés de proteger tu integridad física"

Más bien eso era lo que iban a escribir en los registros para excusar esta extraña manera de tratarlo. La vio y tenía lo que apenas se asemejaba a una sonrisa, juraría que era malicia lo que brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos.

"Oh y te alegrara saber que el doctor Brown recupero el uso de su mano" uhm…? El dentista! Estaba muy adormecido entonces, no recordaba exactamente ¿Solo fue la mano? Nadie podía decir que el Joker no pagaba sus deudas, el tipo hizo un buen trabajo y salvo su diente.

* * *

Encerrado seguramente en su celda Joker estaba muy concentrado, ajeno al mundo exterior, él había hallado algo nuevo y divertido y eso ponía una sonrisa en su rostro. Era una cosa curiosa, este individuo, pero realmente tenía una mala espina por esta bola curva que le envío Jerry.

Los dementes aquí no habían servido de mucho pero no era mala idea tratar de nuevo

"Alguien más tiene una rubia tonta de doctor?" preguntó felizmente alzando la voz para alcanzar todo el corredor.

Un incauto que probablemente no sabía quién había preguntado contesto "Estas volando amigo?"

Había que ponerlo en forma más simple "Nadie ha visto una chica candente por aquí?"

"Eso quisiera!" "En mis sueños jejeje" "La del tutu? La vieron?"

Decidió ignorar al último maniático "Nadie? Solo yo? ¿Soy el único?" preguntó con ese toque de falsa inocencia, si no iban a ser útiles por lo menos podía meterse con ellos.

Un tumulto de pura envidia emanó del corredor "Se lo debe estar inventando" murmuro uno.

* * *

 _Ayer (Noche del lunes)_

Una silueta salía arrastrándose de una esquina en el edificio principal de Arkham, Joker miro alrededor buscando en la oscuridad, tenía que estar por aquí, no podía solo ir y atravesar todo el trecho hasta las puertas frente a todos los guardias patrullando. Allí, era un canal de desagüe que estaba seco mientras no lloviera, él abrió la pesada reja que lo cubría, debía abrirla lo más silenciosamente posible, un desliz...Oops...volvió al rededor, nadie a la vista. El guardia más próximo estrecho los ojos pero se convenció de que no era nada. Apenas pudo entrar cerró nuevamente la reja y se preparó para otros doscientos metros arrastrándose. De verdad odiaba los espacios estrechos. Más les valía a sus hombres estar esperándolo, la isla estaba unida a la ciudad por un puente y ese era un camino demasiado largo para ir a trote.

..

...

 **Ahí tienen el capítulo 2. Dejen sus opiniones más especialmente si les molesta algo o quieren preguntar lo que sea. Si quieren quejarse pues quéjense también**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos gente, en primera gracias a los que postearon reviews especialmente a _Sabrichi. ._ Los dejo con este capítulo que fue mayormente hecho en horas de almorzar por eso es más corto :P. Espero que lo que sigue lo pueda subir más pronto.**

 **Aclaración: La narración del tiempo de Joker en Arkham ocurre en el pasado mientras que la última parte del capitulo 2 es en el presente. Este capitulo volvemos al pasado.**

..

...

...

...

 **Capitulo 3**

Harleen apagó la alarma del reloj con una mano y se quedó quieta, medio despierta, realmente no quería salir de la pequeña montaña de cálidas sábanas en que estaba envuelta, esa mañana realmente estaba helando, la nevada de la noche anterior debía haber enterrado media ciudad. Tenía que levantarse pero por un momento más abrazó las sábanas saboreando la grata sensación de calor y el tranquilo silencio…Hoy el café iba a ser negro.

Se sentó en la cama frotándose un ojo, tenía el pelo suelto y revuelto, a su alrededor habían papeles desarreglados de lo que estuvo leyendo anoche. Entonces recordó que hoy vería al Joker de nuevo y saliendo de la cama se estiro pensando ¿Qué sería bueno para su posible último desayuno-cena? "Panqueques" murmuró. Sonaba bien para despedir al mundo de los vivos.

Ya vestida para el trabajo miraba el periódico junto a su plato mientras comía el desayuno, el encabezado leía "La policía lo llama Riddle [Acertijo]".

Un desconocido había estado retando a la policía cometiendo crímenes y dejando notas sobre su siguiente objetivo, siempre llevaban la frase, 'Resuélveme esto'. [Riddle me this]. Desde que el murciélago apareció en Gotham, la ciudad se había vuelto muy interesante para alguien que estudiaba la conducta, más aun si era la de criminales, el doctor Arkham debía sentirse encantado aunque justo ahora ellos estaban muy ocupados como para seguir afondo las noticias.

Tomando sus llaves dio un último pensamiento reflexivo sobre la mortalidad del hombre y salió por la puerta, al frio invierno de Gotham.

* * *

Su auto paso el largo puente a la isla y tras unos minutos por un camino rodeado de árboles secos su vista alcanzó la alta reja de metal con el nombre del asilo sobre esta, en lugar de estar oculto por la nieve el color blanco hacia resaltar la pintura negra de la cerca.

Arkham tenía un diseño un poco fuera de lo común, el exterior en parte estaba hecho con un estilo antiguo, el mismo del tiempo en que se edificó hacía más de cien años y que se habían esforzado en conservar renovación tras renovación; no se tuvo el mismo cuidado con los varios edificios del complejo que fueron sumándose con el paso de los años. El interior sin embargo podía enorgullecerse de su modernidad casi en su totalidad exceptuando algunos pocos rincones en ciertos edificios que estaban en desuso o se usaban para otros propósitos.

Harleen no sabía por qué se habían tomado las molestias para conservar la fachada pero estaba acostumbrada y no lo cambiaría tampoco, tenía un aspecto bastante agradable cuando era primavera, cuando el pasto y las flores del jardín estaban vivos. Lo cierto es que el sitio había inspirado leyendas urbanas en Gotham, no era muy buena publicidad, la gente entendía que debía mantenerse lejos y lo relacionaba a espeluznantes historias.

Tenía que ver al ilustre Dr. Arkham en su oficina antes que al Joker, ella rodó los ojos al título que algunos de sus colegas habían usado. Talvez más tarde le preguntaría por el peculiar gusto del asilo, Jeremiah Arkham era el bisnieto del fundador del asilo, Amadeus Arkham, y de su esposa que le dio nombre, Elizabeth Arkham, el nombre completo de la institución que era poco mencionado 'Asilo Elizabeth Arkham'

* * *

Ella entró en la oficina sin mucha ceremonia y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La habitación era lo que se esperaría del director del hospital-prisión que compartía la isla con black gate, era enorme y con paredes tapizadas de marcos como trofeos de su larga carrera y sus muchos estudios.

Él levantó la vista y dijo "El detective que enviaron con las fotografías ya estuvo aquí" él señalo con una pluma en su mano a 3 gruesos sobres amarillos sellados "los devolveremos tan pronto terminemos"

"y el detective?" preguntó ella acercándose y tomando una de las sillas frente al gran escritorio de madera pulida

"Se quedará fuera de los pabellones de alta seguridad"

Ella arqueó una ceja "Pensé que por lo menos intentaría estar presente en la sesión"

"Sabes que esto no está exactamente obedeciendo la normativa para el manejo de evidencia pero ellos realmente quieren saber si él es responsable por alguno de sus casos perdidos."

"es todo?" pregunto con sospecha "¿No te han pedido ayuda con el caso del Riddle, o si?"

"Lo hicieron antes y les dije que tenía las manos llenas." Él junto las manos en el escritorio y levantó sus cejas tomando un aliento "Nuestro nuevo comisionado es un hombre práctico que le hace la vista gorda a lo que sus detectives hagan siempre que sea en nombre del bien"

"Por supuesto" dijo ella casi riéndose

Satisfecha con el asunto finalmente extendió la mano para tomar los paquetes, empezó a abrirlos como un niño la mañana de navidad.

La policía le había traído los casos sospechosos pero también otros que ella había seleccionado, casos que no podían en forma alguna haber sido cometidos por él y habían sido descartados por la distancia, la hora, testigos u otros, algunos que nunca tuvieron nada que ver, delitos de distinta índole.

La idea era simple, se los mostrarían y él decidiría si llevar la responsabilidad de alguno, ellos tomarían nota de las características de los delitos; si él mentía no importaba, si él solo quería parecer más amenazante o fanfarronear daba igual. Estar dispuesto a admitir el hecho frente a una cámara, confesarlo y saber que se quedaría para siempre como parte de la imagen del Joker...Amigo no era para cualquiera. Además ella quería ver si los grotescos restos humanos tenían algún efecto en él; a ellos les bastaría con un segundo de duda, un parpadeo para notarlo.

Harleen volteó de su trabajo al doctor "La lista, ¿la revisaste?"

Porque ella los había escogido el doctor Arkham tenía que cerciorarse que no había un patrón que saltase a la vista, que no fuese tan notoria la intención y que los pocos extras que sumaron se mezclaran perfectamente con las demás.

"Esta hecho, solo tienes que sacar un par de la lista" dijo él dándole una hoja con líneas tachadas.

Harleen no se molestó en preguntar por qué las elimino, si había algo que valiera la pena mencionar se lo diría. Se dedicó a ordenar las piezas de evidencias marcadas con números, juntando las de la lista que sabía de memoria.

Él se quedó viendo una fotografía fijamente, era cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, atada y amordazada "sabes que si creyera que es el tipo de criminal que ataca a una chica, si tuviera un indicio, no te dejaría poner un pie allá."

Ella alzó la mirada "Si hubiera un indicio no querría estar aquí"

Ambos guardaron silencio un largo minuto antes que ella dijera alegremente "si nada funciona al final por lo menos habré podido hablarle frente a frente." Un segundo después sumó "Además no hay muchos con su currículo a los que pueda tratar"

Harleen normalmente no interactuaba con sujetos de este nivel de peligrosidad, que cualquier mujer hiciera eso era raro en primer lugar, la razón era simple y no tenía nada que ver con algún tipo de discriminación sino que los sujetos tenían un comportamiento distinto al interactuar con hombres y mujeres, punto; no era una teoría, era un hecho.

El Joker era una extraña mezcla porque mientras debía estar en una institución para enfermos mentales también era culpable de actos terroristas y asesinatos.

El problema con los asesinos usualmente era que sus presas favoritas eran mujeres, naturalmente porque eran víctimas más fáciles, más débiles y divertidas para los aberrados; era normal que no hablaran de igual al igual con algo que estaban acostumbrados a destrozar y no ver como otro ser humano.

La chica terminó rápidamente, ellos empezaron a ponerse de pie y recoger el resto "Quien sabe, talvez quiera hablar contigo hoy" dijo Harleen en un tono descuidado y ligero.

"Harley, eso casi suena como envidia, envidia por atención dirigida a alguien más."

"¿celos dices?" tradujo ella con una sonrisa. "solo porque esperábamos que no me tomara en serio no quiere decir que me agrade." Abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de la oficina a un largo corredor.

"oye, ¿cuánto crees que le tomo ver el plan cuando lo mencionaste en la sesión?"

"¿Quieres decir entre uno y cinco segundos?" Dijo ella "Él no es retrasado, debe haber sabido en 2, igual espero que quiera jugar"

...

...

...

..

 **Joker vuelve en el siguiente, originalmente esta parte debería ser el doble de larga y lo que sigue era de Joker.**

 **Dejen comentarios, si les molesta algo pues diganlo ¿el lenguaje suena raro? pues acepto quejas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo de nuevo, esta es la segunda parte del capitulo 3, Joker vuelve a aparecer aquí. He tenido problemas para continuar porque me la paso ocupada pero sigue avanzando poco a poco.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **CAPITULO 4 ( 3 PARTE 2)**

El sitio donde mantenían a este especial grupo de pacientes no estaba en el edificio principal que era lo que quedaba de la antigua mansión que se había convertido en asilo, ni en el sector de máxima seguridad dentro del área penitenciaria donde se suponía que debía estar el joker, en realidad estaba en un edificio más pequeño que el doctor había vaciado y acondicionado para esto. No era tan grande como los principales que podían albergar a cientos de reclusos o pacientes según el área pero era un asilo en miniatura con sus propias facilidades médicas, habitaciones para terapia, celdas de aislamiento y personal. No muchas personas tenían acceso y cada uno fue seleccionado por el doctor, nadie podía decir que Jeremiah no era minucioso con su trabajo y hobby, todo en uno.

Harley recordaba haber oído rumores entre los guardias, se decía que tenían hasta otro cocinero para este lugar.

Cuando por fin entraron al cuarto tras el espejo ella saludo a los guardias que esperaban fuera la orden de conducir al Joker desde su celda, normalmente los guardias eran para ella un nombre y un rostro al que raramente miraba con verdadero interés fuera de su política de llevarse bien con quien fuese posible; pero estos eran especiales, arriesgaban el cuello por ellos, más que todos los demás, eran confiables, de esos que tendrían que matar antes que sobornar.

Dos minutos después que el Joker estuvo seguramente sentado en su sitio Harleen entró en la habitación.

"Buenos días" dijo al ver a su paciente, tomó su lugar y preguntó "¿cómo te sientes hoy?"

Él hizo un chequeo rápido, era grandioso distinguir arriba de abajo y poder dormir sin la asistencia de vete tú a saber que narcótico que le inyectaban, hacían tragar o ponían en su comida; a él ya no le quedaba claro si una o todas.

Jerry preguntaba lo mismo cada vez pero Joker intentaba decir por lo menos una medio verdad o su medicación podía terminar teniendo efectos mucho peores, Jerry prescribía a menudo según observaba resultados así que si el tipo preguntaba un educado equivalente a '¿crees que te están cociendo las entrañas?' Joker usualmente se sentía tentado a ser cuidadoso con la respuesta.

"¿Por qué el interés doc?" él elevó una ceja acercándose e inclinando la cabeza como para dejar que le viera bien "¿luzco mal?" parpadeo con falsa confusión

Ella evitó suspirar, todo esto se trataba de las cicatrices, ella no había acabado de leer las conclusiones de sus predecesores lo que sí había revisado minuciosamente eran las grabaciones, sesión tras sesión. Él estaba siempre consciente de las cortadas que desfiguraban su rostro. Alguien sugirió que podrían haber sido autoinflingidas y ella lo considero por un rato pero si lo eran él definitivamente no estaba contento con el trabajo.

Justo ahora él estaba bromeando. Algunas veces la broma terminaba con un estallido de cólera, uno autentico, pero justo ahora era calmo y sin intención aparente, él hacia eso con Jeremiah de vez en cuando. Harleen decidió dejar el asunto de las cicatrices para otra ocasión, tomaría otra oportunidad. No quería terminar temprano su sesión, no lo provocaría, si él llegaba a eso por su cuenta pues bien, así que solo respondió con su propia opinión.

"Tienes buen color diría yo, mucho menos pálido que en las noticias o las fotos de archivo" dijo poniéndose los lentes, trato de hacerlo sonar sin cuidado, sin mucho que ver ahí; sus manos fueron a abrir una libreta y sacar una pluma

"Acaban de cambiar tu tratamiento hace 6 semanas, fue un enorme cambio. Tu cuerpo puede aún estar adaptándose así que…" ella apretó los labios levantando la vista de nuevo "cómo estás?"

"Lucido" y era lo que importaba pensó Joker _"y aburrido"_ agregó en sus adentros.

"Me has traído algo?" dijo mirando al folder que era más grueso que antes.

"No, _la policía_ lo ha hecho"

Él se recostó más en la silla a una posición más cómoda si es que era posible con todo y camisa de fuerza. "Esos pilluelos ¿no pueden olvidarme, verdad?"

Ella vio abajo anotando en su libreta. Abrió su archivo parafraseando

"Luego de que te aprendieron, empezó el recuento de los cuerpos, la cuantificación de los daños y armaron un caso para el juicio. Hubieron muchas denuncias, sospechas de tu involucramiento en otros crímenes y demás, casos que la policía decidió por una razón u otra no se presentarían ante la corte. Porque no encontraron suficiente evidencia para vincularte a ellos o no había credibilidad para las fuentes, muchos de esos fueron homicidios" Ella se detuvo y lo vio con esos ojos cubiertos por los vidrios de sus lentes. "¿Hay más de los que no sepamos por entonces?"

Él sonrió como si le hubieran atrapado con algo, sacudiendo apenas la cabeza como siguiendo una tonada "Talvez, soy un chico muy activo"

Ella volvió a ver abajo "Muertes comprobadas…uhm…fueron cinco imitadores, 11 policías, sorprendentemente no hubieron incidentales…aunque algunos heridos." Ella decidió que iba a leer un poco pero era pura apariencia y para establecer mejor la conversación, sabía los cargos perfectamente.

Uhm-hu, a él no le gustaba como se veía esto, era una de esas rutinas de loquero, no lo que dijo la semana pasada.

"No estas tratando de 'confrontarme con los hechos', o sí?'" él hizo una mueca de disgusto con un lado de la boca "Porque no voy arrepentirme de mis 'malvadas obras' solo por un reproche o lo que sea. ¿por qué los psiquiatras asumen eso?"

"Uhm?" Ella levantó apenas un hombro "Pensaban que tenías una disociación con la realidad, que no te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías y el daño a otros"

A él se le escapo una risita corta y baja "Si, si…" ella concedió "Yo solo estaba por explicarte que no sabemos si son tuyos."

"Aun después les llovieron llamadas de gente que creía eras responsable de algo. La policía envió estas" dijo palpando un archivo "Querían saber si reconoces a alguno, si recuerdas haberlo hecho. Es solo una parte, no creí que fuera buena idea pasarte todo el día viendo las fotografías" Eso, claro en el supuesto de que quisiera cooperar pensó ella.

Había una otros juegos de fotografías que estaban separados. Ella lo miró, su tono una extraña mezcla, descuido y el más tenue sonido de un suspiro atrapado. "Algunas pensé que no valía la pena mostrártelas pero como has dicho en realidad no tenemos ni idea lo que eres capaz."

Vio al doc tomar la primera fotografía y arrastrarla con la mano por la mesa en su dirección.

Joker miró en la lámina de papel revelado, entonces al doc sin mucha expresión hasta que después de un segundo hizo una mueca con la boca y frunció "No puedo ver"

Ella parpadeo, era cierto, no iba a poder moverse mucho de su sitio, para eso lo encadenaron al piso. Cuando extendías los brazos llegabas a poco menos de la mitad de la mesa. "Oh, sí, tu acto de escapismo en la primera sesión."

Harleen debatió consigo misma un segundo antes de hacer algo estúpido.

El doc se paró y camino hasta él moviendo la foto junto con su mano en la mesa, tratando de no terminar demasiado cerca aunque ya estaba demasiado cerca, con todo Jerry y quien quiera que estaba al otro lado del vidrio no llamaron a los guardas.

"Crees que voy a morderte?" preguntó el Joker viéndola hacia arriba.

"En este asilo? Es un peligro muy real" respondió ella.

La foto eran las ruinas de un edificio quemado, el doc puso otra imagen sobre la primera era un cuerpo calcinado o casi "Este esta a término medio" dijo el Joker "Nah, no mi cosa, no incendié nada por esas fechas, si explotaba edificios llamaría la atención muy pronto."

Ella puso otra "Este parece carne picada, ¿cuántas veces entró el cuchillo? ¿20?"

"24"

"no perdería tanto tiempo" _razonable_ pensó Harleen, además tantas puñaladas indicaban un odio profundo que Joker dijo a Jerry no tenía por la mayoría de la gente.

"no, no, no. Oye, espera, a ese tipo lo conozco…pero no le aplaste el cráneo"

A la siguiente él frunció "Son muchos pedazos…no recuerdo haber desmembrado a alguien"

"¿seguro? Usaste una sierra con uno de los imitadores"

"pero el cuerpo estaba entero" dijo él con toda calma. Ella sostuvo el aliento un solo segundo, su mano pasando a otra fotografía. Joker no lo notó. Miraba a la imagen del exterior del lugar.

Harleen no había pensado en eso antes. El cuerpo estaba entero! Él no tenía interés en cortarlo en pedacitos. Muy curioso en un psicópata con una sierra.

"¿encontraron la cabeza?"

"eh, si, es esta." Aparecía en la siguiente

"era feo el infeliz jejeje " ella pasó a otra.

Él estaba poniendo atención a esa "Fue un triple asesinato y robo, aunque fueron narcóticos"

"Este chico tenía un arma de alto calibre, me gustan esas" ella paso a la siguiente, otra y otra.

Él miro detenidamente a una, habían usado ácido en la cara y las manos. Después de largos instantes dijo en un tono ligero "Este me recuerda a mi infancia, les contaré toodo otro día"

 _"_ _pero claro! Papi te sumergió en ácido"_ pensó ella, mordió su labio inferior, sería muy malo si se les escapaba algo como mientras grababan. Oh, bien de cualquier manera Harley sabía que le estaba dando escenas de crímenes, material a alguien que tenía una excelente memoria y dotes de novelista.

Una docena de fotos más pasaron y Joker sonreía débilmente al prospecto de las nuevas historias que podía crear con todo esto. Cuando apareció un gesto tan sutil que ella estaba convencida era verdadero, la sonrisa no dejo su rostro pero él sí tuvo un cambio antes de responder "No" como si nada. Pasaron cuatro más del mismo tipo con sencillas negativas.

¿Eso es lo que pensaban de él?! Que andaba por ahí violando mujeres y lanzando los cuerpos a basureros. Él habría sacudido la cabeza decepcionado, la gente simplemente no entendía nada de nada, no lo entendían a él o al murciélago o la mala broma que el mundo era o… Ella había dicho algo ¿qué fue?"

"…quedaba muy poco cuando hallaron el cadáver, pero lo encontraron cerca de este edificio de apartamentos" ella puso la foto "¿familiar?"

"no" un par más de limpios homicidios, solo gotas de sangre derramada lejos del cuerpo y trozos pequeños de hueso tras el impacto.

Otra foto, esta era otra violación y asesinato. No pudo evitar fruncir ahora este era un hombre! Él se la pasaba estallando cosas y haciendo volar edificios por los aires y eso por alguna razón les hacía pensar que era un pervertido. "No" y esta vez sonó por lo menos un poco enojado

Ella junto las fotos y volvió a su asiento. Harleen estaba lista para los _'comentarios'_ que él podía hacer sobre las mujeres que fueron asaltadas, que usase esa clase de cosas contra ella era de esperarse, pero el tipo no lo hizo. Eso en sí mismo era revelador.

...

...

...

..

 **¿creen que me paso demasiado en el pasado? :D es un intento de desarrollar mejor la cosa de la PT. Dejen reviews si algo no les parece bien, sería bueno si me dicen cuando es aburrido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pues saludos a Violette y Sabrichi, he podido hacer un capitulo un poco más largo esta vez y en cuanto a los saltos temporales intentaré balancearlos más**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **[Capítulo 5]**

 _Presente_

Harleen despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente. Desorientada y con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, se dio cuenta que estaba en un piso de madera y para su horror le habían esposado a un calentador de agua, había cinta en su boca. Ella empezó a sentarse mientras todo volvía a su mente. Estaba sola en un cuarto completamente vacío y tras una puerta gruesa podía oír voces acercándose.

Su primer pensamiento fue que si estaba viva es que no iban a matarla justo ahora, su segundo que tenía que calmarse porque francamente estaba entrando en pánico, a veces el prospecto de estar vivo aún es más atemorizante.

Fue la mañana de un lunes el día que desapareció.

* * *

 _Presente. Martes_

Bruce se sentaba a los muchos monitores en la no tan húmeda cueva bajo la mansión Wayne. En las pantallas había imágenes del auto perteneciente al doctor que fue encontrado abandonado en colisión con otro. Había huellas de neumáticos impregnadas en la calle.

La reconstrucción de la escena no fue tan complicada, habían más huellas cerca. Parecía ser que llegado un punto el auto fue cercado por otros dos vehículos pero se escabulló de algún modo y termino por estrellarse con otro auto estacionado a unos 100 metros.

La simulación demostraba que el conductor debía haberse golpeado bastante fuerte al impactar el segundo vehículo.

Bruce vio la investigación que Gordon le había entregado más temprano, en papel estaban las transcripciones de los interrogatorios que hizo la policía a sus cotrabajadores. El caballero oscuro regresó a algunos de ellos.

 **#4: Dr. Leonard Olsen. Psiquiatra en AA.**

Detective Montoya: No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, estamos hablando con todos por si tienen una idea de qué puede haber ocurrido.

Detective Montoya: ¿podría identificarse por favor?

Dr. Olsen: Leonard Olsen, he sido psiquiatra en Arkham desde hace 3 años, en realidad fui miembro del staff por casi diez años pero pedí una transferencia y después de un tiempo regresé a Gotham.

Detective Montoya: ¿conocía a la doctora Quinzel?

Dr. Olsen: si, desde hace tiempo.

Detective Montoya: ¿alguien que le guardara resentimiento?

Dr. Olsen: *larga pausa* No suficiente para cometer un crimen

Detective Montoya: cualquier cosa podría valer la pena en la investigación

Dr. Olsen: Tenía 27 años y parecía portada de revista! Siempre creí que era peligroso que estuviera en el asilo, era como sacudir un hueso frente a un perro hambriento. *pausa* No sé por qué el Dr. Arkham no podía verlo así.

Detective Montoya: ¿cree que un paciente está implicado?

Dr. Olsen: Por supuesto! Todos sabíamos que estaba tratando al Joker. *tono molesto* Cielo santo! Estuvo cerca de asesinar al alcalde pudo fácilmente arreglárselas con Harleen.

Detective Montoya: ¿cree que eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Que estamos buscando un cuerpo?

Dr. Olsen: Espero que no sea así…ella… era una buena persona. El Joker se ganó cierta fama en el asilo aunque la mayoría nunca lo vio. Él lastimaba a los doctores, si nadie murió fue por mera casualidad, él apuñalo a un amigo en la garganta con una aguja, sobrevivió contra las probabilidades.

Detective Montoya: Usted lo vio?

Dr. Olsen: Si, fui de los que lo entrevistaron en sus primeras semanas en Arkham

Detective Montoya: Lo `lastimó' a usted?

Dr. Olsen: No, pero no volvería a repetir la experiencia.

Detective Montoya: La lastimo a ella?

Dr. Olsen: No, ella no resultó herida *pausa* Una vez se lo pregunté, ella dijo que nunca lo había hecho.

 **#5: Dr. Jeffrie Steinman.**

Detective Montoya: ¿podría identificarse por favor?

Dr. Steinman: Dr. Jeffrie Steinman, soy anestesista, trabajo en las facilidades médicas de Arkham, lo he hecho por cinco años.

Detective Montoya: ¿Cómo era su relación con sus compañeros?

Dr. Steinman: Era… Complicada

Detective Montoya: ¿qué quiere decir?

Dr. Steinman: A muchos no les agradaba, sentían que todo se lo habían servido en bandeja; todo el mundo tenía al menos un poco de envidia pero…era el tipo de persona que es difícil de odiar así que también se llevaba bien con mucha gente.

Detective Montoya: ¿Alguien en particular?

Dr. Steinman: No puedo pensar en nadie que le odiara más que los otros…no era ese tipo de odio creo yo, era solo natural, el Dr. Arkham y la doctora Leland le favorecían mucho ¿sabe cómo la llamaban?

Detective Montoya: ¿cómo la llamaban?

Dr. Steinman: La mascota de Arkham, se lo tenían que callar porque hasta cierto grado era razonable.

 **#12. Leslie Anderson, enfermera.**

Leslie: Leslie Anderson, trabajo allá como enfermera desde hace 3 años

Montoya: Oímos mucho eso.

Leslie: oh, sí. Hace tres años hicieron muchos cambios en el personal, fue cuando el director tomó el cargo, después del lio con el Dr. Crane

Montoya: Conocía al Dr. Quinzel?

Leslie: si, trabajamos en el mismo edificio así que la veía mucho, somos amigas

Montoya: Noto algún comportamiento extraño en los días antes de su desaparición? Estaba asustada?

Leslie: no, todo era normal, hasta iba a presentarme a una amiga de fuera de la ciudad *risa nerviosa y corta* yo le había estado dando la lata con que debería salir más.

Montoya: Que hay del Joker? Algo inusual?

Leslie: No creo que hubiera nada diferente, él hablaba de escapar pero hacía eso todo el tiempo. Yo trataba de no estar cerca de su celda, pero a veces no podía evitarlo no sé cómo Harley podía pasar tanto con él, en ocasiones estuve presente, ya sabe, tras el cristal mientras los psiquiatras lo trataban.

Montoya: Por qué? No está un poco lejos de su competencia?

Leslie: Oh, no, no para eso. Era en caso de que alguien necesitara atención médica, mi jefe, el doctor Patterson estaba también.

Montoya: ya veo.

Leslie: Él me daba miedo pero Harley…ella decía que él era interesante, le pregunté de hablaban porque no podía escucharse, dijo que no podía discutirlo pero que él hablaba de cualquier cosa, que por eso ella tenía muchas notas, páginas y páginas.

Bruce decidió que talvez ella sabía demasiado sobre el Joker, talvez esa era la razón, se había enterado de algo. No era tan improbable un desliz, una palabra mal dicha, Joker había dejado algo ir, fueron casi dos años y es un largo tiempo para permanecer callado.

En su casa según la policía no encontraron más que unos pocos apuntes de sus sesiones con el Joker, mucho menos que los que guardaba de otros pacientes

Él pensó un momento cruzando los brazos y frunciendo, podría valer la pena ir a su casa.

Una luz y un bit le avisaron que Gordon estaba llamándole a la línea segura que le dio al comisionado la última vez que se vieron.

"Estas ahí?" preguntó Gordon sintiéndose medio tonto, sabía que le llamaba al número de una caseta telefónica.

Bruce escribió un comando en la pantalla y le contesto

"Adelante comisionado"

"Fuimos al asilo por si el Joker dejo alguna pista accidental, habían cámaras en sus sesiones, pero no grababan el audio, eso lo hacía ella misma, el Dr. Arkham escuchaba las cintas regularmente, él dice que trataba de mantener el caso del Joker bajo estricto control pero que según las normas del asilo no estaba obligada a grabar todas las sesiones, creo que Arkham hizo un buen trabajo…" Gordon vio a su alrededor, a una mesa llena de cintas desordenas "hay… no lo sé…pueden ser cien horas, creo que lo mejor es empezar por las más recientes, un máximo de tres meses"

"Están ayudante con eso?"

"No, creo que debo hacer esto por mí mismo" él tomó una grabadora pequeña como esa que usan los periodistas en las entrevistas y la acercó al teléfono "esta es de hace dos semanas" empezó a reproducir.

"…ya hemos pasado por esto varias veces antes, suponiendo que tienes razón y Harvey Dent no es el héroe de Gotham" la voz de Harleen Quinzel dijo a su paciente.

Gordon presionó el botón de stop haciendo un ruido fricante con los labios

"Entiendo"

"No van a creerle pero preferiría que no les den ideas."

"Puedes poner el resto, quisiera estar al tanto"

El comisionado asintió aunque Batman no podía verlo y la cinta empezó de nuevo

 **[Grabación]**

"…ya hemos pasado por esto varias veces antes, suponiendo que tienes razón y Harvie Dent no es el héroe de Gotham ¿por qué es eso tan importante? Tienes que creer que las masas son tan estúpidas para perder el sentido moral porque su héroe no era lo que pensaban"

*silencio* *risa suave, corta del doctor* "tu realmente lo crees"

"Las masas no han hecho nada para contradecirme, van y creen ciegamente en un hombre, tan fácil de romper como cada uno de ellos y ha ocurrido antes, muchas veces, tu eres el doctor ¿no estudian en eso fenómenos sociales?"

"si, si lo hacemos. Viene de una tendencia a seguir a alguien"

"Además ¿de dónde ha salido esa repentina fe en las masas? ? ¿no eres tú quien dice 'el alma de Gotham solo puede perderse un individuo a la vez'? _así que_ …" dijo sugiriendo animadamente, esperando una respuesta que ambos ya conocían.

"Punto. Las masas pueden ser estúpidas e influenciables." Ella concedió. "Aun sería muy difícil que durara, no habrías ganado porque eso no causaría un verdadero impacto en la vida de cada uno, no… necesitas algo más fuerte que eso. No han sido sus padres, sus amigos o sus hermanos quienes los han traicionado... Necesitas algo más... profundo"

"Solo necesito una oportunidad! Una sola! Para mostrarles a todos su feo rostro!"

"¿qué pasa si lo consigues?" *corto silencio* "La gente gasta su vida arrepintiéndose, llenándose de culpa"

*risa estruendosa* "¿culpa?! Eso sí es una broma doc, una buena broma."

"¿por qué quieres empujarlos a esto tanto?"

"Tu deberías saberlo, doc. Tú también odias a los hipócritas, desenmascararlos es muy satisfactorio" *silencio largo*

"Qué pasa doc? En qué estás pensando?"

"…Arruinaste algo bueno" su tono goteaba pesar, el de quien recuerda algo perdido

"dijiste que era un idiota" dijo con desánimo y un cierto desdén.

"No, dije que cuando conocí al fiscal mi impresión fue que era muy hablador y no tan listo como la gente decía"

"Solo interpreto un poco!" se quejó él "Si fuera por mí no estaría muerto, tenía tanto…uh… _potencial_ " él estresaba la última palabra.

"Doc! Estas grabando esto?!"

"Por supuesto, ¿no es eso lo que querías? ¿Tu visión del mundo completamente registrada? Uhmm debe ser la primera vez que te molesta."

*risa* "Si me lo hubieras dicho hubiera preparado un mejor acto"

 **[fin de grabación]**

Bruce miraba fijamente al frente, era cierto, la gente pasa su vida llenándose de culpa.

* * *

Bruce se movió de cuarto en cuarto de la casa dejando caer pequeños dispositivos esféricos que al golpear el suelo se abrían enviando rayos luminosos en todas direcciones, en poco tiempo tendría un escaneo completo del lugar.

La policía no halló rastros de que hubieran entrado por la fuerza. La casa tenía buena seguridad y la puerta principal aún tenía la alarma cuando registraron el lugar pero Bruce pensó en averiguar si estuvo alguien más en la casa, ella vivía sola después de todo.

Los scaners dieron la señal de haber terminado. Él abrió un canal de radio "Alfred, te estoy enviando datos para ser analizados quiero saber si hay rastros de sustancias químicas, del tipo que encuentras en el aire de Gotham; residuos industriales o de polución, deben haberse disuelto en el agua."

"¿En agua señor?"

"En la nieve, Alfred. Nieve de antes, agua de ahora, si alguien entro en la casa debe haber tenido nieve en los zapatos"

Alfred vio a las computadoras, a los datos transformándose en imágenes tridimensionales de formas reconocibles, en vistas de lugares y objetos. En otra pantalla el progreso de la búsqueda de concentraciones de sustancias químicas que flotaban en el aire de Gotham y habitaban en su suelo.

"¿Encontraste algo?"

"si, las huellas de media docena de policías y las suyas, señor" esto es lo que pasaba cuando él no era el primero en la escena.

"¿Puedes intercalar las imágenes?"

"En un momento verá…" dijo dando un enter al tablero "más claramente!"

Bruce vio pisadas aparecer en el suelo, brillantes pisadas como si hubieran caminado con luz fluorescente. Solo eran las secciones donde habían detectado rastros químicos.

En efecto habían muchas huellas por todos lados pero él se detuvo viendo a un conjunto de pisadas que estaban un poco lejos de las otras, entonces notó que no comenzaban en la puerta sino en una ventana, eso era más que suficiente.

Algunas veces se podía distinguir hacia donde se dirigían pero el resto era imposible saber después de que tantas personas habían estado allá.

Él pasó por el estudio del doctor, tras uno de los cuadros en la pared la policía hayo una caja fuerte vacía, no había huellas digitales. Según el scan nada fuera de lo ordinario aunque era un poco raro ver un lado de la habitación casi tapizada de recortes de periódicos, fotografías y reportes de policía.

"¿No le recuerda a casa?" dijo Alfred con gracia.

Bruce sonrió sin responder, no era tan raro después de todo pero esto rivalizaba con su propia investigación sobre Joker en batcave "seguramente parte debe haber venido Arkham, fue el psiquiatra que examinó al Joker para el juicio"

"a usted le preocupaba la veracidad de su testimonio" le recordó Alfred

"El asilo fue la manera de muchos criminales de escapar de la justicia"

"¿se inclina más hacia la venganza como móvil?"

"No estoy convencido de eso, el Joker estaría muerto sin Arkham"

En su alcoba Bruce puso su atención en una cama sin hacer, en los filamentos sobre su almohada, eran cabellos y no del color del doctor, la policía no había buscado fibras porque sabían que la casa no era el sitio del secuestro, solo querían un indicio de la razón para llevársela, él guardó el cabello, tenía que determinar si no pertenecían al intruso, pero eso significaría que se tomó su tiempo dentro de la casa. Bruce frunció, sería bastante extraño

Las recamaras restantes no estaban ocupadas sino arregladas como cuartos de huéspedes. El caballero oscuro se detuvo un momento en medio del pasillo "Alfred, dijiste que sus padres murieron hace mucho verdad?"

"así es, esa casa era de ellos"

"¿Dónde crees que este la vieja habitación de sus padres?"

"Si es como usted, duerme en ella."

"Es raro que un cuarto de huéspedes sea más grande que el tuyo" dijo entrando ahí. Era apenas un poco más grande, pero él tenía razón.

"Alfred, vamos a comparar el volumen interior y las dimensiones del exterior de este cuarto"

"Buscando escondites secretos?" dijo dando las ordenes a la computadora

"si hay uno, estará aquí"

Alfrend leyó la pantalla y empezó a sonreír "No concuerdan"

Tras minutos Bruce logró encontrar oculto un lector de huellas digitales, un compartimiento se abrió, espacioso y mejor protegido que la caja en su estudio, dentro estaban muchos papeles con la letra del doctor, notas más que las de todos sus otros pacientes juntos, documentos pero más que eso; Bruce dio play a una grabadora "Este es tu diario personal Harley, no confundas las cintas!"

Más tarde de regreso en la no tan oscura cueva que era su centro de operaciones Bruce fruncía a los resultados del análisis de las fibras, el cabello pertenecía a Joker ni más ni menos.

...

...

..

.

 **Opiniones y críticas son igualmente apreciadas...**


	6. Ep6 Nuevo

**Estamos casi en Julio! si...¬¬ si tardé en actualizar, verdad? Tengo docenas de excusas que no voy a numerar pero hasta van a sacar una película del tema en un mes (aunque otro universo) por lo que tienen mucho producto que consumir :D**

 **Saludos a Sugar, Violette y a todos los que leen**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 6]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Presente. Madrugada del Martes (3 am)_

Joker se cambiaba de ropa en la parte trasera de una furgoneta que apenas si había llegado a tiempo. El horrendo uniforme azul pálido que tenía que llevar lanzado a un lado por fin. Su cabello café hace mucho había perdido el tinte y el maquillaje tendría que esperar para después.

"consiguieron lo que les encargue?"

El chico que iba en el asiento del pasajero le paso un manojo de papeles "solo tuvieron un par de horas para reunir la información y cobraron más de lo habitual, no está completo."

Él debería haber protestado o por lo menos haber hecho un comentario sobre esos malditos explotadores pero en vez de eso casi se lo arrebató de las manos, durante poco menos de dos años había recogido migas de información, hubiera literalmente matado por este archivo, tuvo que detenerse un segundo antes empezar a leer. Él chico que se lo entregó lo vio extrañamente pero luego que él le dio una mirada el muchacho inmediatamente volvió su vista al camino.

* * *

 _Pasado_

Dos meses, veintitrés días desde que recupero la percepción del tiempo, Joker no diría que su vida en el asilo era tan terrible últimamente como era irritante y monótona demasiado a menudo. Por lo demás no estaba tan mal; tres comidas al día, un techo gratis y una inmunda calefacción que bajaban agrede para ver si les daban neumonía. Él vio al frente, oh sí, y una curiosa compañía.

Era su sesión 8 y el doc porrista había traído tarjetas llenas de tinta, las manchas de Rotchatz. Descansaban todas juntas como una baraja de naipes al lado derecho de la chica.

Durante las últimas cinco sesiones él había estado bien con las pruebas de loquero, se molestaba porque era entretenido, la chica era entretenida también y no parecía que ella estuviera llegando a ningún lado con sus sesiones, repitiendo las mismas cosas que hizo con Jerry antes del juicio.

"Ya has hecho esto antes, verdad?" dijo ella "sé que son las mismas pero me gustaría que me dijeras lo que ves" otra cosa sobre la chica es que de vez en cuando leía la mente

Él le vio con parpados pesados, si era evidente de todas formas no iba a hacer ningún esfuerzo por aparentar "Dijiste antes que no haces una evaluación, que no van a corte, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? Uhm?" Él elevó las cejas haciendo una pausa y entonces se reclinó de nuevo en su silla "mi tiempo sigue siendo valioso doc" dijo con falsa seriedad que hizo a su doctor sonreír solo un poco.

"Puedes hacer tus prácticas en otro lado"

Ella giró los ojos "estas aburrido hasta los huesos, eh?" él no respondió, no tenía que hacerlo, ella asintió lentamente haciendo una pequeña mueca con el labio "considéralo una prueba de memoria entonces, como con la asociación de palabras la última vez"

Él sonrió anchamente, ella se había dado cuenta o más probablemente Jerry se lo dijo, el viejo lo había entendido en sus primeras sesiones. Él lo llamaba 'una extraordinaria memoria'. De cualquier forma era su culpa por usar las mismas palabras.

"Dispara" dijo él elevando las cejas, iba a decirle exactamente lo que les dijo antes mancha por mancha y entonces ella sacó una del mazo, él frunció, su voz sin emoción repitió en tono inalterado la misma respuesta que le dio al doctor Arkham.

Tras casi la mitad de las tarjetas Joker fruncía profundamente y apartó la vista de las tarjetas, sus ojos se movieron mientras los engranajes en su cabeza trataban de poner las cosas juntas, el movimiento no fue tan brusco pero ahí estaba, claro y a plena luz del día.

Nunca les dijo lo que realmente veía en las manchas pero si recordaba perfectamente lo que eran y esta vez vio algo distinto ¿por qué? él vio a la tarjeta más detenidamente, solo un segundo su mirada pudo haber hecho un hueco en el papel, era la misma mancha. Antes que su incomodidad se notara más decidió dejar de pensar tanto en las malditas manchas "una mariposa" dijo con una medio sonrisa.

"Nubes pasando" "Helado" Ella vio la tarjeta "helado?" dijo con ese tono de 'es en serio?' "seguro no quieres cambiar esa?"

"Uhmmm…" el murmuró como concentrándose "es…de vainilla, si"

"Claro" dijo esforzándose por no dejar salir mucho sarcasmo

"Peces" "Árbol" "Tinta derramada" "Cómo estuvo tu semana doc?"

Ella cambio levemente su expresión y sus dedos se detuvieron en la siguiente tarjeta "me va bien, gracias" sacó una más poniendo la otra con las que ya habían pasado a su izquierda. "La tuya?"

"Una taza de café" cuando les dijo esa era verdad. "Muy emocionante, ha sido una locura aquí"

"Esta este tipo Todd que tienen frente a mi celda." Dijo viendo a una esquina del cuarto como acomodando los detalles "Vaya sujeto! Se la pasa babeando todo el día en su camisa de fuerza sin mover un músculo y cuando se mueve deambula por su celda leeentamente," el humedeció sus labios "esta semana quiso variar un poco, empezó a darle topes con la cabeza al cristal, el sonido era como una gotera al principio" Joker recordaba los golpecitos que lo despertaron en la noche "hasta que de repente se deshizo la cabeza con el cristal! La sangre mancho el vidrio pero ni siquiera se rayó, ellos hacen muy bien estas cosas, los guardias creyeron que estaba muerto" su tono cambio, casi tenia lastima "pero solo tiene una contusión"

"Decepcionado?"

"No me vendría mal un cambio de escenario"

"Como es tu vida doc?"así que de eso se trataba, él quería un intercambio, un poco de la suya por un poco de la de ella, era lo justo, esta situación era una nueva estrategia.

Ella lo considero un momento "afortunada diría yo" sonrió suavemente, al doc le dio de contar con los dedos "tres comidas al día, un techo sobre mi cabeza y calefacción en invierno."

"Vives aquí o en un albergue?" él soltó una risita. "Vamos, dame algo mejor, debe haber un poco más."

"No me puedo quejar, tengo todo lo que necesito"

"¿nada más que haga tu vida afortunada?" el levantó una ceja "¿qué es ese ´todo lo que necesito'?"

"Soy libre y no estoy sola." Un desliz de sinceridad y estupidez del que se arrepintió tan pronto como tomó la decisión de pronunciar esas palabras.

Él estrechó los ojos, sonaba como pura provocación pero tras no encontrar nada que se lo indicara respondió con sarcasmo "la libertad es un bien escaso por aquí"

"es normal que sea frustrante dadas-"

"Cómo es tu familia?" él la interrumpió antes que le diera uno de esos sermones que los ancianos antes que ella amaban tanto.

Ella parpadeo medio desconcertada por lo repentino de la pregunta "yo…no puedo responder."

Él sacudió suavemente la cabeza en una pantomima de desaprobación "Si no quieres hablar sobre ti misma nunca haremos ningún progreso" dijo en su mejor imitación de tono serio y comprensivo de loquero.

Ella suspiró, él había preguntado varias veces antes. "sabes que no puedo decirte detalles personales"

"¿Esperas que hable de mi infancia y no me hablarás de la tuya?"

Él asintió lentamente "Expectaciones poco realistas!" diagnosticó en tono bastante más jocoso.

En realidad ella nunca le preguntó sobre su infancia o su familia lo que era curioso y lamentable, hizo un chasquido con la lengua, él se tomó la molestia de pensar en varias para ella.

Ella lo miró ¿Así que eso era? ¿No diría nada si ella no lo hacía?

"Pregunta algo más" dijo en lo que casi sonaba a resignación

"Cualquiera pensaría que no te gusta hablar de tu familia ¿por qué es eso?"

"qué quieres saber realmente?"

"Dime sobreee…tu padre"

"Murió" Dijo ella simple y claro.

"Lo siento" dijo asintiendo sin una onza de pena en su tono "así que, uh, ¿cómo sucedió? Terrible accidente? Enfermedad terminal?"

Ella encontró sus ojos con intensidad por un largo minuto, su mirada se desvió un instante al vidrio pero volvió a él. "Mi madre le disparó" soltó de repente y la fuerza de su voz lo sorprendió, la expresión en su cara, ella no estaba jugando, si él realmente fuera un doctor tomando notas este era el momento donde soltaba su pluma.

"No quería tener que pasar por el divorcio" su voz cambió entre sarcasmo y mofa "porque ¿qué dirían sus amigos?" ella mojó sus labios " Su matrimonio había sido un mal negocio desde el principio." se detuvo y aspiró fuerte "trató de hacerlo pasar como un asalto, ya sabes, un desconocido entró en la casa, 'su esposa lo encontró en la sala' y asunto arreglado."

"Salió mal" eso último era una afirmación simple y conclusiva. Él se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla, el doctor hizo un gesto hacia el reloj "Yo regrese antes, supuse que no había nadie y saqué la llave extra que guardábamos en la entrada, caminé hasta la cocina" su mirada bajo hacia sus papeles, "Entonces yo los vi…ella se volteó y se paralizó… Supongo que es una decisión difícil, si dispararle a tu hija de 9 años…talvez por eso tardo en alcanzar el arma"

Elevó las cejas como entendiendo algo "nunca la vi tomarla, ya estaba corriendo, el primer disparo falló, pero el segundo" el doctor casi no creía su propia suerte "fue pura casualidad, era invierno y resbalé en el hielo, la bala me rozó. Vio el cuerpo caer pero no revisó" junto los labios "errores de principiante, se fue, tenía que terminar con la 'puesta en escena' antes."

"Y yo…Se lo conté todo a la policía." Para ahora algo acuoso brillaba sobre sus ojos.

"Me he pasado la vida tratando de entender" ella vio al suelo, encontró su mirada de nuevo "Cómo puede alguien hacer algo así?" él sintió que le exigía una respuesta, había tanta emoción allá, él tenía que saber porque él era el asesino aquí después de todo.

Él hizo una medio sonrisa con la boca semi abierta. "Por eso eres un loquero? realmente?"

"nah, pero es una buena historia" dijo ella de repente sonriendo, el cambio fue tan repentino que hizo a Joker parpadear y retroceder.

"No lo puedo creer!" exclamó él con un toque de decepción y otro de alegría "Esa expresión de dolor!" sus ojos se estrecharon levemente "Eres una sinvergüenza" dijo en falsa indignación "Una vil mentirosa" aunque si le mando una mirada de traición.

Ella puso un brazo sobre el espaldar de la silla. "No me mires así, tú haces lo mismo, ¡todo el tiempo!"

"donde ha quedado la confianza doctor-paciente?" dijo riendo. Había valido la pena seguirle el juego a la chica.

Ella sonreía más calmadamente "Eso me pregunto, _Joseph_ "

"Es _doctor Kerr_ para ti"

"Joseph Kerr" repitió la chica "es cierto que un nombre como ese es algo que pude ocurrir" dijo ella inclinando levemente la cabeza "pero fue descartado, la policía lo investigo hace tiempo."

"Estas preguntando mi nombre?" dijo él inocentemente "porque yo si te dije la verdad y ¿cómo me pagas?" el hizo una pausa "con mentiras"

"información sobre _mi familia_ a cambio de…" ella vio al techo y de regreso "lo que hiciste esta semana. No parece un buen trato para mi" él frunció

"Además, si te hubiera dicho esta sería nuestra última sesión" Ella puso su cabeza a descansar en un puño cerrado y entonces dijo como después de considerarlo "si te lo contara no me creerías"

* * *

 _Presente (madrugada del martes)_

El Joker fruncía, extrañado, pensando; meses y meses de imágenes y voces pasaban por su cabeza.

Los dos idiotas en el frente de la camioneta discutían algo "…Cambiaremos el auto antes, no queremos que nos sigan hasta allá"

Él arranco la primera hoja del archivo "Iremos a esta dirección primero."

* * *

 _Pasado. Sesión 10_

Él la había hecho reír, claro que lo había logrado, él era un chico con un talento después de todo. Entonces ella dijo algo y él lo oyó, otro pudo haberlo pasado por alto, solo fueron un par de palabras pero su doctor dejo ver un acento, el acento de Brooklyn. Joker lo había oído más recientemente en matones y tipos tatuados, gorilas de voz grave que intimidaban a los que tenían cerca; dicho eso, sonaba tan extraño en esas suaves cuerdas vocales suyas; la hacía sonar como cuando una niña todavía no formaba bien las palabras, el efecto era casi lindo. Joker sonrió de un lado.

Aun, había que reacomodar su perfil de la chica. Brooklyn era un mal barrio, como si vivieras en los narrows de Gotham, la parte más pobre donde la ley y el orden se las tenían más duras. Hablar así hacía que la gente creyera que eras iletrado y él comenzó a preguntarse en que universidad por correspondencia pudo estudiar alguien de los barrios bajos.

"Todos llevan máscaras, no sabías eso doc?" dijo él en un tono calmo a pesar del contenido. "Tú también."

"Lo siento, no la traigo puesta hoy." Dijo ella hablando de nuevo en su forma usual, ligera y algo descuidada pero muy correcta.

Él la vio un momento, solo observándola, allá quietamente como si estuviera disfrutando una comida en un café en lugar de estar en un cuarto con un asesino múltiple y psicópata certificado gracias al doctor Arkham.

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Como siempre, me interesan sus comentarios y críticas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Pues actualizado...ahora hay un verdadero capítulo 6**

 **PD: El fic de Steven Universe lo actualizo más seguido porque es bien corto y no requiere mucho esfuerzo**


End file.
